saigenfandomcom-20200216-history
Shitagane, Sakki
Shitagane, Sakki is a Kumogakure genin. Appearance Standing at a rather tall height for his age, Sakki is 5'4", weighing in at 110 lbs. Sakki’s hair is a little longer then ear length, and a pale blonde color with his bangs hanging just above his eyes. He has flashy electric green eyes that seem to sparkle with excitement 24/7. Sakki, for the person he is, has an impressive body build. His overall appearance makes him seem like the type of shinobi that would take part in the heat of battle. Covering his entire body are different tattoo’s and seals that Sakki says helps him relax, that he had placed on his body much to his mothers objection. Sakki wears clothes one would not expect a shinobi to wear. Long sagging jeans that look to be about 3 sizes too large. He also wears two belts. One belt to actually hold his pants up, and one to hold onto. His shirt is a plain white dress shirt that he is clearly too small for. So he has to roll the sleeves up. His shoes are also slightly too big, causing him to snap them as he walks. He doesn't wear a traditional forehead protector, but uses the metal plating as a buckle for his belt. Personality Sakki hasn’t really began to grow up yet. He enjoys playing with toys and action figures, and thinks it’s more fun than going on missions. He’s very lazy, and doesn’t believe in moving more than absolutely necessary. His clothes are notably too large, simply because he says having to buy them as he grows would become a hastle. He doesn’t like overworking himself, and doesn’t really enjoy fighting. He thinks all of it is just unnecessary stuff he just has to do. He’s a sort of quiet guy, he does a lot of unnecessary things, and when he talks it can be about strange stuff. He doesn’t shout though. Never. He likes to Iori a lot, and thinks she can be really funny when she gets out of hand. History Sakki was born with two very expecting parents. He was taught to walk at a young age, was made to read before he could even talk, and by time he said his first words, he began different language classes. Fluent in Japanese, English, and Spanish, his parents allowed no time for play. They wanted their son to be a legend in the books. Someone the shinobi of Kumogakure would never forget. When he was of age, he was entered into the academy. Not that he wanted to. His parents wouldn’t even take his opinions into consideration. A legend is what they wanted. Fame and fortune for their only son. It backfired though. By age 8 Sakki no longer cared for this fame and fortune they wanted so badly for him. Though he was clearly smart enough to manage, his grades in the academy dropped. He was always carrying around toys and hiding in the fog. Sakki was becoming ridiculously lazy. Soon enough he was dressing strange and acting stranger. His parents were completely disappointed. He finally managed to graduate when he was 11. He is now on a team with his older cousin Iori, who he has learned can be much entertainment if prodded at the right times. Category:Genin Category:Kumogakure no Sato Category:RichardUnknown Category:Onu